leavannyfandomcom-20200213-history
IB rules
The International Baccalaureate® (IB) is a non-profit educational foundation, motivated by its mission, focused on the student. Their four programmes for students aged 3 to 19 help develop the intellectual, personal, emotional and social skills to live, learn and work in a rapidly globalizing world. Mission and strategy The IB is more than its educational programmes and certificates. At our heart we are motivated by a mission to create a better world through education. We value our hard earned reputation for quality, for high standards and for pedagogical leadership. We achieve our goals by working with partners and by actively involving our stakeholders, particularly teachers. We promote intercultural understanding and respect, not as an alternative to a sense of cultural and national identity, but as an essential part of life in the 21st century. All of this is captured in our mission statement. The International Baccalaureate aims to develop inquiring, knowledgeable and caring young people who help to create a better and more peaceful world through intercultural understanding and respect. To this end the organization works with schools, governments and international organizations to develop challenging programmes of international education and rigorous assessment. These programmes encourage students across the world to become active, compassionate and lifelong learners who understand that other people, with their differences, can also be right. Strategy The IB has seen tremendous planned growth in the past five years, delivering successful performance through a strong focus on quality, access and infrastructure. The new strategy builds upon our successes and ensures that the IB has a clear direction for the next five years. At its heart lies our ambition to establish the IB as a global leader in international education. To achieve this, the IB Board of Governors has endorsed the vision together with a set of strategic goals and strategic objectives. 24-Hour rule on IB papers The IBO has over 2,743 member schools in over 138 countries spanning the globe. When the IBO tests students, it does so by offering the same exam on the same date all over the world. As a result of different time zones, students can be taking the same exam throughout a twenty-four hour period. It also means that students in one part of the world will not sit down to take the same exam students in another part of the world finished taking eighteen hours ago (Consider Kiribati and Midway/Howard/Baker Island). This characteristic of international testing, coupled with instantaneous communications, has made it necessary for the IBO to establish a unique honor code for their exams. The IB 24-Hour Rule simply states that IB students are not allowed to discuss an exam with ANYONE for 24 hours (preferably relative to GMT -12) following the exam. They are forbidden to discuss the exam with other students, their teachers, and even their friends. That is not to say parents, teachers and friends cannot ask them how they think they did, if they thought it was easy (or hard), etc. What IB students must refrain from is discussing any details of the test questions. For example, they cannot discuss with anyone how they responded to question #4 about the repercussions of the Russian Revolution on the economy of Minsk. For twenty-four hours that question is still being answered by some IB student somewhere on the planet. You could say that when the IB exam has just finished, it is like having the discussion of the paper kept in an egg with a hatch time of 24 hours. That being said, there are a lot of animals and plants with egg hatching times of at least 24 hours: